


Just take a deep breath...actually, make that two...or three...

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't ask Team 7 for advice!, Feelings, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Team 7 means well, Tenzou can't catch a break, Tenzō's Cabin, well that was awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Tenzou's just trying to figure out this thing called love, and how to tell someone he loves them. Whether he wants it or not, Team 7 is there to offer "help!"Poor Tenzou...
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai & Yamato | Tenzou, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Just take a deep breath...actually, make that two...or three...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/gifts).



> Written in 60 minutes for an exchange for the Tenzou's Cabin discord server, join us!
> 
> For my person's prompts of Kakashi/Tenzou, love confession, "oops"

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Tenzou sighed as he shuffled in his seat at one of the quieter training grounds in the village. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to center himself, to calm his racing thoughts.

Slowly but surely, he felt a sense of peace.

"Finally," he couldn't help but think, frowning slightly.

His mind finally felt free to think about his troubles, searching (yet again) for a solution.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a familiar voice asked.

Tenzou shook his head but kept his eyes closed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Tenzou frowned and cracked an eye open, looking up to see Kakashi standing in front of him, slouching, hands in his pockets. His usual stance, really.

"Why do you ask?" Tenzou asked, and Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh you know, this and that," the copy nin said, removing a hand from his pocket and gesturing around Tenzou.

The brunette opened both eyes and curiously looked around, only to see the former grassy area now filled with small yellow flowers.

Tenzou stared at it in silence for a moment, slightly mortified.

"Oops?" he offered, looking back at Kakashi.

"Oops?"

"Yeah, oops?" Tenzou said, standing and dusting off his pants.

"I've never known you to oops," Kakashi said, scratching his masked chin.

"I oops," Tenzou argued. "Actually, I'm running late to meet the kids to train, so there's another oops I guess," he said, waving to the other man as he set off in a light jog, not daring to look back.

___

"You've read a lot of books on people, right?" Tenzou asked Sai the following day, as they waited for the others.

Sai nodded. "I have."

"Good. And, uh, what do they say about relationships?"

Sai blinked at Tenzou. "Relationships?" His captain nodded. "Starting one or progressing one?"

Tenzou awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, progressing one. But, emotionally progressing! Not the...other..."

Sai nodded. "Well, captain, I've read that people will 'know' when to progress the relationship and make it 'official' when they feel ready to commit to the other."

It was Tenzou's turn to nod. "Yes, that's true. I was thinking more of declaring love..." He sighed. "Forget I asked! This is awkward."

"You're involved with someone and want to tell them you love them, correct?" Sai asked.

"Technically, yes."

"I see," Sai said. "Well, I've read that it is not uncommon to do it with elaborate gestures, perhaps when it is raining, and/or at night. Under the stars, unless it's raining."

Sakura joined them. "Do what under the stars?"

"Profess love, as Captain Yamato wants to do," Sai informed her before Tenzou could stop him.

"It's not really --" Tenzou began, but Sakura clapped her hands together.

"How romantic!" she cooed. "Well, not the stars bit. No, you should...take them on a picnic, or somewhere special! Their favorite food, and drink, and over their favorite dessert, maybe with a rose, tell them you love them!" She paused. "I didn't know you were dating anyone," she said, frowning. "Just wait til Ino finds out this juicy gossip!"

"Please don't," Tenzou weakly begged her. 

"And how did those gestures work out for you and the Uchiha?" Sai asked Sakura, clearly ignoring Tenzou.

She glared at her teammate and cracked her knuckles. "You little..."

"I so regret asking for help," Tenzou sighed

"Help with what?" Naruto called out as he arrived.

"Captain Yamato wants to confess his feelings to his true love and doesn't know how," Sai said.

"I wouldn't exactly call them my 'true love,'" Tenzou argued.

"They do in the books I've read," Sai said, turning to him.

"That's so romantic!" Sakura sighed, momentarily forgetting her anger towards Sai.

"Just be up front and honest," Naruto said, grinning.

"That hasn't exactly worked out," Tenzou admitted.

"It'll work, believe it!" Naruto shouted. "Like me!" He turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you know I've been in love with you for forever, let's go out!"

"Not on your life, Naruto," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd say I'm surprised," Sai said, "but I'm really not."

"I'm leaving now," Tenzou muttered, looking for an escape.

Just then, Kakashi dropped down from a tree and landed gracefully next to him. "You can't leave, I just got here."

Tenzou shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. "I'm definitely leaving now!"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked the others.

"Captain Yamato wants to confess his truest feelings to his one great love," Sai said, elaborating as he recalled more information of how his books have addressed it. "And Sakura is rejecting Naruto much like Sasuke has rejected her."

"I'm not rejected," Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's just been busy. When we find him, he'll be interested in me. He was just playing hard to get."

"Forget him, Sakura, let's just go to Ichiraku's and eat now that Kakashi-sensei is here," Naruto said.

"Well," Kakashi said, looking at the group before turning to Tenzou. "Just tell them."

"What?" Tenzou asked, surprised.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just say it, plain and simple. Try it now."

"Now?!" Tenzou asked, looking at his team. The kids nodded.

"I have read of the importance of practicing what you want to say before you have to say it," Sai agreed.

Tenzou looked at them again, before turning to Kakashi. "I...I love you."

Kakashi gave him an upside down eye smile. "I love you too. See? That wasn't so bad."

"I guess not," Tenzou said, exhaling.

"Yeah, yeah, now you can tell the person you love them when you see them later. Let's go eat!" Naruto said, and they set off, the adults walking behind their younger counterparts.

"I....meant it," Tenzou quietly said to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave him another eye smile. "I know. So did I," he said, as they walked. "Oh, and I appreciated the oops flowers, but blue ones are my favorites," he said, as he ducked under the curtain at Ichiraku's.

"Noted," Tenzou said, finally feeling a weight lift off his chest. "Wait! You knew yesterday and didn't say anything?!" he hissed as he took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Love you," Kakashi said, winking at him, and Tenzou shook his head, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
